Hunger games randomness
by ZanIchi-55
Summary: a new girl is walking home when she meets a stranger who offers her what she needs all she and hers friends need to do win the Hunger Games!


Chapter 1

Claire shifted her weight from side to side brushing her brown hair out her eyes when a December breeze caught hold of it. She shivered as the night air easily cut through her thin warm up jacket. She looked out into the dark sky unable to see the stars because of the thick rain clouds that covered the sky all day. "I should have taken the ride with Jessica when she asked," she said looking down at the worn out pale gray sidewalk of Lancaster High School. _"Where is he?"_ she thought as she pulled out a small cellphone from her jeans pocket.

Where are you?

LancaterLove

It was several minutes before she got a replay

Oh sorry babe I forgot I'm at home sick

Fine... I'll walk it's not that far get better soon... Love u

LancasterLove

U 2

She returned her phone to her pocket and set out for home in cool December night.

Mike Turner sat back in the seat of his black suv and sighed. _How long he was going to lie to her and how long it will take for him to get caught? _he thought. He could see Samantha Warden behind the counter of the convenient store flipping her hair and flirting with the clerk trying to get some beer. Claire would have never done that. A dull ache formed in the pit of his stomach as he thought about her. It's not like he didn't love Claire it just sometimes all he wanted is for her to go wild and have a little fun. She liked to play it safe but he had to admit that's one of the things he likes about her. Compared to his way of always finding trouble their relationship was like water and oil. Somehow their relationship managed to flourish for almost a year now. So when Samantha came up to him three months ago to offer him a good time he had no idea why he impulsively said yes. It wasn't the first time a girl has flirted with him behind Claire's back. With his lazy charm he got all kinds of girls without trying. They were so easy a few pretty words were all it took for them trust you. When he first saw Claire he thought she would fall for him just like every other girl. In spite of his supposed charm Claire rejected him the first time he asked her out. Claire... he looked over across the street to see a pretty girl with long dark hair passing by. She was protectively clutching books in her arms. She had a familiar face but he couldn't remember her name. The bag she was carrying caught his attention. It was the same shade of Hazelnut brown as Claire's eyes. _Why was__ he here and not with her_? he was so deep in thought he didn't hear Samantha get in.

Samantha Warden always got what see wanted. She could bend and mold people into what she wanted. She wasn't above using her unnaturally pretty face to her advantage either. Compared to Claire she was a goddess she thought which made it even easier for her to take Mike away from her. It still wasn't enough though she wanted she needed him all to herself. Soon Claire was going to suffer by knowing just how close her and mike had gotten over the last few months. She grabbed the beer off the counter and gave a big simile to the clerk. She made her way out to the car.

"Ready to go Mike?"

Mike was still thinking about Claire when Samantha entered the car. She said something he didn't catch.

"What?" "I said are you ready to go" "oh sure" He drove off starting what was to become the worst night of his life.

The air nipped at Claire's nose as she walked down the street. It was already dark so the only light she had were the dull yellow street lamps and the distant glow of TV's in houses. She has never liked walking a night because of how eerie it felt. The trees that had become bare from the winter cold cast twisted and evil shadows on the sidewalk has she went. She heard the soft rustling of leaves behind her. She turned but saw nothing but the seemingly never ending row of houses of Lancaster County. The darkness making them look like soldiers standing at attention. The weather worn and cracked siding like their faces grim with despair forever scarred unable to forget the horrors of war. She grabbed the locket around her neck that her mother have given her and turned it. Touching the smooth metal surface calmed her down whenever she was nervous. A rain drop fell from the sky landing on Claire's nose. She turned around quickening her pace to a slow jog. She didn't notice until it was too late that there was someone walking just in front of her.

Ali was engrossed in a book when Sam Walters came and leaned against the end of the row.

"I knew I'd find you here"

She didn't even look up when she replied,

"I'm here every day and so are you even though I never see you getting any books. Which is a little weird considering this is a library."

"Don't worry I'm sure I can find something here to peak my interest"

She looked up to see that same half grin that has followed her everywhere since she moved here two months ago. Even though she has rejected him every time he asked her out he continues to try every day. He had started coming to the library about a week ago. At first this had annoyed her not wanting to spoil one of the few places she felt content with a guy making goo-goo eyes at her. After a while it became a routine of him asking her out and her rejecting him and going home.

"You don't take hints well do you?"

"Have you ever heard the expression if at first you don't succeed try again"

"How very poetic for someone who sleeps all day in class"

There was that grin again

"I doubt I could ever live up to the expatiations of the great Alison Greene"

"You know I prefer Ali"

"There's lot of things I like about you that you don't" "Like those glasses you're wearing" "I've never seen them before"

She had forgotten she was wearing them. She usually wore contacts but had lost one and so was forced to wear glasses until she could get new ones. Her face turned deep red and she looked away.

"How cute" he said moving closer.

"I have to go" she said grabbing her books have quickly leaving the library. Right before she was out of walking distance she heard him say "See you tomorrow Alison"

She headed home clutching her books not really looking were she was going. She had walked home from there so many times her body moved on its own.

Still embarrassed she couldn't stop thinking about what just happened.

"I can't believe he saw me wearing these dorky glasses she thought. She was too distracted to notice to girl running her way until they slammed into each other. Her books falling to the ground and her glasses with them.

"I'm so sorry" "I should have been paying attention"

"No it was my fault if I hadn't been running" she stopped

The girl was short and had shoulder length light brown hair. She had a pretty round face that made her look kind.

She grabbed Ali's books and glasses and handed them to her.

"Thanks I'm Ali"

"I'm Claire"

"I think I've seen you in school before right?"

"Yeah"

Rain started to come down in a hard drizzle.

"I should go" Claire said "Maybe I'll see you around sometime a school ok?"

"Sure...well see yeah"

Ali smiled and rushed home in the other direction not wanting the rain to ruin her books.

Jessica swiped her shiny new credit card as fast as she could than quickly returned it to her pocket. She couldn't risk somebody seeing her using it. It's been burning a hole in her pocket since she had gotten the stupid thing a week ago. It's not like she even wanted it but her dad insisted on it.

"My daughter is not going to work as some waitress making part time, what kind of impression does that make about me?" she said lowering her voice an octave trying to mimic her father.

"You have no need for a job I can take care of you"

"Whatever dad" she said her voice returning to normal.

Things not always used to be this way. Since mom died two years ago all dad can really do is

work. He slowly gained power from his company's many resent breakthroughs in medicine. We could

live anywhere we wanted but I wouldn't budge . When he tried to force me all I had to do was remind him that this is where mom grew up and that closed the issue. Maybe that's why he was always away for work, being here was too hard. Every time he visits he had to see things that reminded him of her. The worst was me because I looked so much like her with my long scarlet hair, green eyes and even the odd way I tilted my head when I was thinking or confused. I shook my head shaking off the thoughts. I kicked my leg over my black 2011 night rod special and smiled. Okay she had to admit the one good thing that came with the money was my bike. Every time I revved the engine and felt the wind blowing through my hair I felt so free. She drove into the night letting the cold night air wash away all my worries. That was the plan anyway before she saw mikes truck pass by. It wasn't going in the direction of Claire's house either. They were probably going somewhere to make out or something. She pulled out and started to follow them. She was going to sneak up on them and tease them for going off together. That was until his car turned a corner and she saw it wasn't Claire in the car but ….Samantha?

Mike fell back on the seat a dizzy from the beer. Samantha was cuddled up next to his arm.

"This is nice," she whispered

She leaned her head up for a kiss than stopped her lips just a inch away from his.

"Samantha I" was all Mike could make out before she pressed her lips to his. Samantha was a good kisser and the alcohol in his system made him get swept up in moment. They pulled away a couple of minutes later for air.

"I LOVE YOU" she said

"I love Claire" he said

"What?" she said a look of disbelief painted on her face.

"But you're here with me not with her" she was trying to be calm but the words came out in a snarl.

"It was a mistake I didn't mean to lea…"he said reaching for her hand.

"Don't touch me" ripping her hand away she got out of the car and started walking out in the night.

Pulling up beside her in the car he rolled down the window.

"Come on get in you'll catch a cold if you stay out here"

"OH so now you care about me"

"I jus…"

"Just go already Mike" she said "Tomorrow I'm going to see Claire and tell her just what we have been doing these last couple of weeks then you won't have her or me" she said her throat burning now. Rain drops started coming down and she hoped they covered the tears streaming down her face. Mike drove off leaving her alone walking home in the dark back roads of Lancaster County.

Claire was egger to get home fast so she took a shortcut through to woods. There was an old path that she used to ride on when she was little. She tried to keep her eyes on the path so she didn't have to see the creepiness of the woods at night. Rain drops fell lightly from the sky rolling off of Claire's hood and landing on her blue converse. A sound came from behind her. She turned just in time to see a shadow disappear behind a tree.

"Hello is anyone there" she called out to the darkness

There was no answer and she turned around and started to run. She didn't look back but she could hear something following her. It was getting closer and Claire had reached full speed now but it was still right behind her. Turning around she screamed "Leave me alone" but there was nothing there. Then she felt something grab her from behind. She tried to pull away but ended pulling them both to the ground. Kicking her foot at the shadow she heard a low cry of pain and a curse. It was a man she was sure of it. His grip loosened but he still didn't let go. She kicked he again this time hearing a crunch. The man let go and grabbed his face in pain. Claire got up and ran as fast as she could. When her legs wouldn't go any farther she hid behind the nearest tree.

Jessica followed Mike to a back road and when she saw him start to slow down she stopped and parked her bike on the side of the road. She got off her bike and walked toward the car quietly than hiding behind a tree about 20 feet away. Looking around the base of the tree she could just barely make out two human shaped blobs through the glass fogged by Mike's exhaust. The smaller of the blobs was surprisingly close to the larger one. SAMANTHA OF CORSE! Jessica thought the words with such hate and venom you would expect the car to burst into flames. Then she heard Samantha yelling about something.


End file.
